This invention relates to a security rail attachment for a bed of the type which can be used by elderly or infirm patients to assist in rising from the bed.
Many persons as they become older or become infirm have difficulty in alone entering and leaving the bed due to difficulties in moving from the sitting to the standing position and vice versa. Devices have been previously proposed for attachment to a bed to provide a rail adjacent the side of the bed to assist the occupant. Examples are shown in various published brochures. However the previous designs are generally unsatisfactory for attachment to bed frame arrangements of the type readily available in U.S.A. and Canada and are generally unsatisfactory for providing a stable and readily adjustable support for the patient.